


crying wolf

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [135]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Dark, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied Torture, M/M, Minor Violence, Protectiveness, cold-blooded and calculated murder, doing the things that have to be done isn't easy but it's right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dad says, “I miss you, kid.” </p><p>Stiles doesn’t say, “I miss me, too.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	crying wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Title: crying wolf  
> Warnings: mentions of violence/torture/cold-blooded and calculated murder  
> Pairings: a smidge of implied Stiles/Peter Hale  
> Rating: PG13  
> Wordcount: 710  
> Pint of view: third  
> Prompt: any, any, "Your enemies are precious to you. They teach you what your friends cannot."  
> Note: the alpha pack is not a thing. My headcanon, until canon states otherwise, is that Stiles’ birthname is Allandros.

Peter Hale taught Stiles a lot. Gerard Argent taught him even more. 

.

Even with werewolves running around, with trigger-happy hunters, the stench of blood and ash – it was still a game. Like Stiles’ imagination had sprung out of his head and said, _Here’s an adventure, just for you, buddy-boy_. 

Yeah. It’s all fun and games until you betray your best friend to the monster that just killed the girl of your dreams. 

It’s all fun and games until you’re bloody and bruised on the ground, until you’re a message that no one receives. 

It’s all fun and games until it’s not, and that’s when you get _mean_. 

.

Dad is a good man. Mom had been an angel. 

Allie was a good little boy, but he died with his mother. 

Stiles was impetuous and excitable, but he mostly had good intentions – and he was nearly destroyed by Peter Hale, and then killed deader than dead by Gerard Argent. 

.

Stiles loves Scott with everything in him. Allison is awesome when she’s not crazily homicidal. Lydia is a goddess, Jackson’s a douche, and Danny is stealthily hilarious. Derek and his puppies are growing on him. 

Dad is most important in the world. 

.

In his nightmares, Peter’s teeth dig in to the bone and Stiles howls with joy. 

In his nightmares, every one of his bones breaks and he watches Gerard torture Erica and Boyd to death.

In his nightmares, Dad learns about what Stiles has been hiding for months and turns away, shakes his head, throws Stiles out of the house and never looks back. 

In his nightmares, Scott chooses Allison’s crusade against Derek and everyone dies.

In his nightmares, Stiles lights a spark and the world burns. 

In his nightmares, no one was in the woods that night.

.

Derek goes out of his way to not hurt humans because of a code nobody else bothers to follow. Eventually, his puppies do the same. 

Stiles… well. 

(Red eyes and a lacrosse field. Cold concrete and crueler hands.) 

There are lines Derek won’t cross, that his puppies shy from, that Scott can’t even imagine touching. There’re lines that Stiles sees, that Stiles acknowledges, that Stiles stomps all over because some things have to be done. 

.

Peter Hale is alive. Gerard Argent is a smear on the ground. 

Peter watches Stiles with knowing eyes. Scott cuddles with Allison, Boyd and Erica keep their distance from both, Isaac tumbles at Scott’s heels, Lydia lords over them all, Jackson douches the place up, and Danny cracks deadpan jokes only Lydia understands at first. Derek is mellowing the longer the pack goes without getting their asses kicked. 

Stiles watches Peter right back. 

.

Derek will never offer Stiles the bite. Stiles will never ask for it.

.

Dad says, “I miss you, kid.” 

Stiles doesn’t say, “I miss me, too.” 

.

The moon is dark and the pack hunts in the preserve. The pack humans cook dinner at the renovated Hale house (Stiles) or lounge around in the game room (everybody else), and everyone is happy, and everyone is well. 

Three nights ago, Stiles calmly and coldly executed a hunter. In three weeks, that hunter’s partner will come calling and Stiles will deal with her, too. 

Derek doesn’t know and wouldn’t like it at all. Dad would be horrified (but, Stiles is almost certain, he’d understand) and Scott would never look at Stiles the same again. Allison would tell her father, and Chris Argent is his father’s son, even if he follows the code when he chooses to. The puppies and the other humans – Stiles doesn’t know how they’d react, but it wouldn’t be good.

In three months, Peter will caress Stiles’ face and murmur into his ear, _I should’ve bitten you._

Stiles will grin at him, turning into the touch, and says, _My, my, Mr. Wolf, what big teeth you have_. 

.

Stiles blows a handful of mountain ash and wolfsbane into a werewolf’s face; Stiles empties a clip into a hunter’s chest. 

Beacon Hills is his territory and the pack is his family. 

Stiles learned to bend in a parking garage, his face pressed into a keyboard; he refused to break in a madman’s basement. 

He will do what has to be done, and he will never regret it.


End file.
